What Say You?
by FanficFan920
Summary: *Based on "What Do Ya Think? by YeOldeStrangeOne* Some time after the ending of "What Do Ya Think?", Beck felt a yearning for the studio life once more. Join Beck and the rest of the cast in their beachside studio as they discuss the fandom, theories, and get into all kinds of wacky shenanigans with the cast of Steven Universe.
1. Preview

**Greetings, my fellow Steven Universe fans!**

 **FanficFan920 here, coming at you with an all new fanfic that has a bit of sentimental value for me.**

 **It all started a couple years ago. I was but a new author to this vast site. Originally, I was very closed off, not really wanting to socialize with anyone. Just write. Answer questions in reviews, that's it. That is until along came this fic. called "What Do Ya Think?" by YeOldeStrangeOne in the Gravity Falls section.**

 **I immediately wanted to sign up an OC for the show due to how much I loved it. And so, Beckham "Beck" Woods was born. Over the course of the past two years, Beck and the rest of the cast, along with the characters of Gravity Falls, talked about their fandom and got into other hilarious shenanigans. YOSO and the rest of the cast helped me overcome my reluctance to socialize and played a huge role in me becoming the author that I am today.**

 **I wanted to honor her in some way, to show my appreciation for what she's done for me. I felt the best way to do it is to create a fic. that follows a similar formula to "What Do Ya Think," but instead of Gravity Falls, we'd be talking Steven Universe. This show filled the hole that Gravity Falls left behind and then some.**

 **Thankfully, some of the old cast members of "What Do Ya Think?" graciously accepted my offer to join me once more in this new endeavor, and I can't wait to continue working with them.**

 **Basically, this chapter will be a short story that explains how this show came to be in the fictional universe where this fic. and "What Do Ya Think?" are television shows, but other than that, everything is the same. Also, I used the hour long special "Wanted," as a catalyst for this show to be made, but I DID NOT put any spoilers for the episodes in this story. So, if you haven't seen it yet, you're safe... for now.**

 **Next chapter is when the actual show starts. So, if any of you are confused by anything in this chapter, feel free to review or PM me your questions. Additionally, I am open to the addition of new cast members, so if you would like to be a part of this project, feel free to submit an OC. A template will be put up at the end of this chapter. We good? Good.**

 **Alright. Without further adieu, here... we... go.**

* * *

 _A glass shatters in the background. YOSO turns around and looks over the table to see the remains on the ground. She takes the chalkboard and writes a message._

 _"She's reached a new frequency. That glass was made of plastic!"_

 _Beck takes the board, erases her message, and writes his own._

 _"I got this."_

 _He gets up and dusts himself off. The camera follows him to where Eris is standing, eyes closed, happily screaming her heart out and holding a sign that says 'I heart MaBill'. Beck reaches into his pocket and takes out a roll of Tuck tape. He rips a piece off with his teeth, takes Eris's hand and shoves it in her mouth then tapes it in place._

 _Eris opens her eyes and looks down at her hand, shock evident on her face. She looks up and sees Beck, then glares at him murderously. The onset sound get turned back on._

 _Beck smirks satisfiedly, taking off his headphones. "Problem solved."_

 _Eris's annoyed grunts get muffled by her hand, which is firmly stuck in her mouth._

 _Beck holds a hand to ear and smiles in fake concern. "I'm sorry, what was that?"_

 _Eris shrieks and stomps her foot in indignation._

 _Beck shrugs. "Guess we'll never know."_

Beck paused the video on his computer, he was watching what he knows as "The Good 'Ole Days."

It's been a few months since "What Do Ya Think?" ended, and while being home has been nice, Beck can't help but feel like a part of him was missing, like Dipper and Mabel Pines without the town of Gravity Falls.

Despite everything he said and did on set, they were almost like a second family for him. Cartoons were a passion of his, not animating, he had no artistic bone in his body, but cartoons in themselves, talking about them, watching them, analyzing them, he absolutely adored it.

When Gravity Falls had ended, Beck had turned to another cartoon many had said was very similar, Steven Universe.

Beck was amazed when he first saw this show. The voice acting was superb, the story was very in-depth and drawing, and the characters were some of the best he's ever seen in a cartoon. He's not one to compare two very great pieces of art, so he won't say which show was better, but Steven Universe became his obsession after Gravity Falls and "What Do Ya Think?" both faded away into memory.

Steven Universe: Wanted comes out tonight. He checked his watch, "6:50 p.m." it read.

'Here we go,' Beck thought to himself before exiting his room and plopping on his couch and turning on the television.

 **1 hour and 10 min Later**

Beck switched the television off, mouth agape.

He had so many theories and reactions that he was going to burst if he didn't voice them.

It was then he remembered that he never really had anyone else to talk about Steven Universe with. Sure, he had fanfic writers and Youtubers he spoke to from time to time, but never face to face with real people.

It was then that Beck had an idea, a great idea, a wonderful, great, idea.

He had to get to work quickly.

 **Three weeks later...**

It was ready.

Who knew how cheap abandoned coastal warehouses could go for.

Yes, Beck had managed to purchase himself a beachside warehouse, fitting since the show takes place in Beach City, in order to make his dream a reality.

He managed to fix the place up relatively quickly, thanks to constantly filling up on sugar. It was a sight to behold.

The studio, his studio, was complete.

It was very similar to the "What Do Ya Think?" studio, there was a section for cast lodging, a main set, a laboratory for the more scientifically inclined people, and a potpourri of other rooms that could be used for various other purposes. And, of course, there was Steven Universe memorabilia pretty much everywhere one can look.

Beck looked around at his creation with pride.

Now, all that's left is the cast and a couple other toys.

 **Batman transition (RIP Adam West)**

Beck was laying down on a couch on the main set, smartphone to his ear. It was a good thing everyone exchanged phone numbers before going their separate ways. Though, hopefully, if Beck got his way, some of them would be able to cross paths once more.

 **2 hours later...**

Beck had called everyone from "What Do Ya Think?" While some had turned his offer down with tact, like Nick, others didn't really take to well about another go 'round with him on ANY set, like Dani. Geez, you switch bodies with a spider ONE time.

However, Beck did manage to convince three of his old friends to join him on his new show. There was one last person for him to call.

The phone rang in Beck's ear, waiting for YOSO to pick up. YOSO, regardless of how he messed with her a lot, actually meant a lot to Beck. She was the glue that held the cast together from the start. Thanks to her, Beck made new friends and also had people geek out about cartoons with. It's because of her that this show was even possible, and if there was any hope that maybe she'd want to join in, well, he would go for it.

"Hello?" YOSO answered.

"Hey, YOSO. How's it hanging?" Beck greeted.

"Yeah, yeah, what do you want?" She said, cutting to the chase.

"Straight to the point then, okay. Listen, so, I have this little project I'm working on and I was wondering if you wanted in?"

"What project?" YOSO inquired.

"Well, it's called "What Say You?" and it's sorta like "What Do Ya Think?" but instead of talking Gravity Falls, we'd be talking Steven Universe. I refurbished this warehouse on the beach into a studio. I've already called the rest of the cast, and some of them wanted to join up, but I'd thought I'd save the best for last. What do you say, YOSO? Want to go another round?" Beck asked.

"Yeah, no. Bye." YOSO said, trying to get out of the conversation.

"Wait Wait Wait. I still have one more thing." Beck quickly added.

"What?" YOSO said, annoyed.

"Do you think I can have some cameras and the AU thing from the studio? I figured since you weren't really using them, maybe I might be able to put it to use. That, and cameras are expensive and the AU thingamajig was created BY you, so." Beck asked.

"Ask Ian about the cameras-he won't appreciate my speaking for him. As for the portal machine, that thing is waaay too experimental for you to have. In other words, you're going tick off whatever comes out of the portal and die." YOSO postulated.

"Aww come on, it's STEVEN UNIVERSE AUs. How bad can they be?" Beck said, trying to reason with her.

"As far as I'm concerned, everyone wants to kill you. For crying out loud, man, you've got Stan plotting to put poison in your breakfast. Well, maybe not 'poison', per se. More like a bit of peanut oil." YOSO countered.

"I appreciate your concern, but he's STAN. Steven Universe is, like, the poster boy of niceness in the cartoon industry."

"And yet, they will still find reason to get rid of you." YOSO said.

"Come on. Please?" Beck asked one more time.

"When pigs fly." YOSO refused, having none of it.

"Fine. I tried. Take care, YOSO, and if you ever change your mind, you're always welcome to stop by." Beck bid goodbye.

"Bye." YOSO said as she hung up.

Beck sighed as he hung up as well. He really didn't want to do this, but YOSO gave him no other choice.

Later on, Beck called Ian back, but he wasn't able to get any camera from him.

"Fine, I'll respect that," Beck said to himself, "...but there's still one thing I need I can't get anywhere else."

 **One Week Later…**

"Perfect," Beck remarked as he placed the stolen portal machine onto his main set on an in table between two chairs.

"Who knew breaking and entering would be so easy?" He remarked to himself.

"Okay. I think that's everything."

Suddenly, Beck's phone began to vibrate. He answered the call placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Beck asked.

"You're here already? Awesome. Let me just get the new cameras going and I'll introduce you guys, okay? Great," Beck replied and hung up.

The prankster inhaled and exhaled.

"Well, here goes nothing," Beck said as he hit the "record" button on his brand new camera.

 **There we go. That's a good place to leave off. Sorry if this chapter is a bit lame, but, then again, isn't background and exposition usually lame? I promise things will get MUCH better in the future.**

 **Anyway, hope you guys liked this chapter, but, if you didn't, don't worry. I've uploaded the first episode RIGHT after this chapter, so go and check that out. Anyway, hope you all have a great day, and I'll see you guys next time!**

 **OC Template:**

 **Name:**

 **Age:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexual Orientation:**

 **Race:**

 **Personality (detailed):**

 **Outfit (leave nothing out):**


	2. Series Premiere

**Alright... here we go. What Say You? will premiere in 3...2...1...**

The camera fades on to reveal a 16-year old male sitting on a yellow chair. The teen wore a dark black and blue striped shirt, black shorts, grey shoes, and a black hat with a blue brim and had a blue "H" on it, which covered his unkempt black hair.

"Helllloooooo, everybody!" He greeted the camera, smiling, addressing the viewers at home.

"My name is Beckham Woods, though I prefer to be called Beck, and welcome to "What Say You?", the only show where we delve into the nooks and crannies of the animated series created by Rebecca Sugar, Steven Universe, and its fandom that ISN'T on YouTube," Beck greeted.

Beck got up from his chair and proceeded to walk towards the camera, the camera backed up as he did so, revealing the rest of the main set, which included two large couches with two chairs in between them. Small tables are positioned between all the furniture pieces. All together, the furniture made a rough "V" shape. Behind the teen was a window where one could see a pristine beach landscape that lie beyond the glass.

"Now, before we get started, just know I won't be on this endeavor alone. Oh no. In order to sift through all this show and its fandom have to offer, we're going to need a few more people," The teen explained. Having stopped at the front of the set, where, had he stepped forward, he would also have had to take a step downward in order to keep walking.

"These three friends of mine once worked with me on a show called "What Do Ya Think?", created by YeOldeStrangeOne, where we talked about the Gravity Falls fandom, and they were more than happy to join me on this epic quest of discovery and possible shenanigans. Who knows with us. So, without further ado, here are my co-hosts!" Beck gestured his arms to his right.

The footage cuts to a hallway, where a caucasian, long chocolate-brown haired and green eyed girl was making her way to the set.

Her outfit consisted of a black t-shirt with Markiplier's logo (you know, white M with a pink mustache), jeans and pink sneakers.

"Please welcome... Leela!" Beck introduced.

Leela appeared from screen left and raised her hand to give Beck a high-five, a gesture which he returned.

"Hey, Beck! Hello viewers at home!

I'm Leela! I'm twenty-five, I've been a Steven Universe fan for about two years, my favorite gem is Peridot, and I'm here because I was told I would get to meet Ronaldo."

"You were never told that..." Beck responded, eyebrow raised in confusion.

"Really?" Leela blushed, "Haha..."

Beck shook his head, before turning back to the camera.

"Next up is my studio brother-in-arms, please welcome... AJ!"

A male with brown hair, brown eyes, and wearing black Vans, blue jeans, a Batman T-shirt, and a rolled up long sleeve black and gray flannel shirt made his way down the hallway Leela walked down a moment prior. He waved to the camera as a shit-eating grin adorned his face.

"Greetings, viewers at home. It's an honor to be once more talking about fandom! Now with Beck here taking on the role of leader, I can now take up the 'asshole prankster' role," he announced.

"Oh no you don't. I may be taking on more responsibilities, but I'm still as mischievous as ever. Just you wait," Beck responded.

"That sounds like a challenge," AJ said.

"Alright, hot shot, settle down. I still have to introduce the next co-host," Beck said. "And finally... we have Laina!"

An about 5'8" with a moderate-chunky build made her way down the hall towards the set. She is wearing a gray t-shirt with white depictions of planets and the words "I need some SPACE" on it, as well as jeans, athletic sneakers, a black baseball cap with her auburn hair in a ponytail through the back of it, small earrings without other jewelry, and no makeup. Her skin color is somewhere between a nerd who doesn't get sunlight and a vampire. She was also pulling a wagon that was filled to the brim with papers.

"Hey, Beck! It's great to be back! I can't wait to talk some more AUs and theories. I've already taken the liberty writing a few notes..."

"A few?" AJ commented, starring incredulously at the wagon.

"Oh yeah, I have more in the truck outside," Laina explained.

"There's a truck outside?" Beck asked.

Sure enough, outside the studio, there stood a black pickup truck, who's trunk also was filled to the brim with paper.

"Yep. Anyway, when are we meeting the characters?" Laina asked.

"Right now, as a matter of fact," Beck replied, readying the portal gun.

"Isn't that YOSO's?" Leela asked, referring to the portal gun.

" _Maybe_ ," Beck replied as he fired. A portal opened up directly above the four co-hosts, and immediately falling from it came the four main characters.

"Owwwwww," Steven muttered, rubbing his bottom, the part of his body he landed on.

"What happened?"

"Everyone welcome, and sing it with me now..." Beck prompted.

"Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, and Steven!" The four sang together in the tune of the theme song.

"Where are we? What did you do?" Pearl took the lead, her spear emerging from her gem and subsequently being pointed at Beck.

"Yeah, I probably should have expected this," Beck snidely remarked.

"We mean you guys no harm," Laina explained whilst being given the stink eye from a whip-holding Amethyst.

"Yeah, we're just fans of yours," Leela said as she was in a state down with Garnet.

"Fans of us? How do you even know about us?" Steven asked, curious.

"All will be explained in due time. So if you could please lower your weapons, that would be great. We still have people that need to arrive," Beck explained.

"Reinforcements?" Pearl asked, refusing to put her spear away.

"Do what he says, Pearl. I see no possible future where they could seriously hurt us, even if they tried," Garnet ordered.

"I'm not sure whether to be happy or resentful," AJ remarked.

"Anyway, time to get the rest of the gang here," Beck said as he fired the portal gun multiple more times.

Beck introduced the characters as they fell out of their portals.

"Please welcome Greg Universe, Connie Maheshwaren, Peedee and Ronaldo Fryman, Sadie, Onion, Lapis Lazuli, Peridot, Lion, and Veggiehead!"

"What the? Where am I?" Connie asked herself, drawing her sword.

"Connie!" Steven said, going to her.

"Steven, what is this place? What are we doing here?"

"Hey, his name is Pumpkin, you clod!" Peridot protested.

"Not to meeeee," Beck sang.

"I'm pretty sure his name is Pumpkin," Laina tried to get Beck to see.

"Well, you can go call him that. I'm not," Beck replied.

"Who are these people?" Lapis answered.

"'These people' are the hosts of the show 'What Say You?'" Beck explained.

"'What Say You?'" Pearl repeated.

"'What Say You?'" AJ replied.

"Wait, so my life is just a television show?!" Steven asked, about to enter an existential crisis.

"Oh, no, of course not," Leela reassured.

"It's simply a television show in this reality. We simply brought you here so that you can react to your fans from our reality."

Steven looked to Garnet for confirmation.

"What she said." The fusion said flatly.

"Alrighty then," Beck said. "So, just so everyone knows, most things here are expensive so BE CAREFUL. Also, before I show everyone where you can go and settle down, I have an announcement to make. We have another co-host!"

"Wait, you said it's just be the four of us." Laina checked, squinting at Beck with an "I don't believe you" face.

"Yeah, I lied. I mean, YOSO allowed more co-hosts and look where it got us. So, I figured I'd extend the opportunity for others to do the same. Anyway, he's a personal friend of mine. He may be a bit weird at first, but don't worry, you'll get used to him," Beck explained. "Please welcome, Carter "Cake" Kenneth!"

A pale-skinned 18-year old wearing a dirty white apron with the words "Kiss the cook" on it but he marked out "The cook" with a permanent marker walked out on set.

Underneath the apron is a green long sweater that used to be white on him, it's pretty baggy and has a lot of holes and scratches on it. He has dusty and dirty white hair that sticks out in almost every direction and cuts off just below his ears, on top of the messy hair sticks a small red ball on top of his head he added to make himself look like a cupcake, with a small face with big crazy eyes and eyebrows under it. He is barefoot with over the top JNCO jeans that cover his bare feet.

"Cake! My food-lovin' buddy. How's it going?" Beck greeted.

"Hey, Beck," Cake greeted before someone caught his eye. "Hellloooooo..."

He sauntered towards the kitchen, coming up on a pie with icing on it that read "Welcome" sitting on the "window" that separates the main set from the kitchen.

"... what's a sexy thing like yourself doing over here," Cake purred.

Beck put a hand to his face. "I knew I shouldn't have made that. Hey, Cake, you can satisfy your sexual fantasies later. Come over and meet everyone."

"Be right back," Cake said to the pie before making his way back towards Beck.

"Ooooookaaaaaay, he's weird," Lapis deadpanned.

"Oh geez," Beck cursed, realizing what Lapis had done.

Cake narrowed his eyes at the gem and human before raising two fingers and made an "I'm watching you" gesture.

"Now you've just provoked his eternal hate, way to go," Beck mock-congratulated.

"Okay, Cake, you want to explain to everyone why you took such an interest in that pie?"

Cake shrugged, "I'm what you call a 'Dessertsexual'. Basically, I'm attracted desserts and baked goods. Also, probably should mention this up front, I'm pansexual as well."

The rest of the cast and characters looked at each other, possibly looking for someone to react to that.

"Okay, now that we have introductions out of the way, let me show y'all where you'll be staying, if you'll simply follow me," Beck exited the main set screen left, walking down the hallway. The camera changes to keep up with him.

"This hallway consists of the rooms of everyone here. I have attempted to create them in a way to suit all your needs, BUT, if you have any complaints, feel free to let me know," Beck explained. "Anyway, lunch's in a couple hours, I'll leave you all to get settled."

Once he said that, Beck went to take care of the pie that Cake had flirted with earlier.

Meanwhile, outside the studio, a car pulled up to the front door. The back door of the car opened and out stepped an girl with shortened dark hair (little longer than a pixie cut), blue jeans, black shirt, blue scarf, and a blue hat.

She paid the driver before making her way towards the front entrance of the studio. She was about to knock, but hesitated. She pulled her hand back, deciding against knocking, in favor of approaching an AC vent a bit to the door's right.

After putting the "Welcome" pie some place where Cake couldn't reach it, Beck went and sat down on the main set's couch, and examined the portal device.

Suddenly, YOSO falls onto the set, right behind the couch Beck was sitting on. Her hair has grown out a little in the couple months since "What Do Ya Think?" ended, just long enough for her to tuck a stray lock behind her ear. The host turned around and yelped when he saw her and bended his arm to hide the portal device behind his back. He cleared his throat—as if that could cover up the sound—and attempted a smile.

"H-hey, YOSO," he greeted with a small wave.

YOSO got up and stared at him in sheer disapproval. Hands on her hips and mouth pinched, the glare made Beck shift uncomfortably.

"Is... something wrong?" he asked, after several seconds of awkward silence.

"You're a thief," she accused, pointing an accusing finger at him and climbed over the couch Beck just got up from.

Beck took a step back, keeping the distance between the two the same as before.

"Whaaat?" he said, voice pitching high as he chuckled nervously. "YOSO, I'm a lot of things, but I'm not a thief." He grinned extra wide, as if smiling enough could prove his innocence.

"You're a liar, too," she added, crossing her arms.

"Look, YOSO," he started, "whatever happened, I'm pretty sure I didn't have a hand in it. At all." He took on a woeful demeanour—an exaggerated one. "And I am just /hurt/ that you would believe I could ever steal from you."

The unimpressed stare he received for his performance does nothing to deter him and he continued, "We're friends, are we not? What is the world coming to that friends cannot trust one another?" He paced a little as he speaks. "I'd like to think that we live in a world where... we can have faith in one another... and one where... friends don't go around accusing friends of stealing their stuff."

"You done?" YOSO wondered dryly, raising an eyebrow.

"No," he scoffed. "Oh no, I am just getting started! I haven't seen you in, what, a month? And the first thing you do is accuse me of robbery, of all things. Where's the trust? Where's the warm reunion? I expect a housewarming gift, thank you very much!" Beck pointed at her to emphasize his argument—unfortunately for him, he forgot that the device was in that hand. When he realized that it's in full view, he sucked in a breath through his teeth and quickly hid the item again—and beamed to cover the blunder.

"Was that my device?" YOSO asked rhetorically, quirking her head to the side and smiling without mirth.

"That's not your portal device," Beck assured her flippantly, swiping his other hand through the air to dismiss the notion completely. "It's, uh..." He trailed off, eyes sliding to the floor as he thinks. "...my TV remote." His gaze flicked back to YOSO for a response when he says that.

"Your TV remote," YOSO repeated flatly.

"Yep." Beck nodded, slow and wary as he watches her.

YOSO put her hands in her back pockets. Nodding thoughtfully and putting her tongue to the inside of her cheek, she stared at the floor. "Alright." She regarded Beck coolly. "Where's the TV?" she asked him.

Beck pursed his lips and scratches his neck with one hand. "I haven't unpacked it yet," he stated.

YOSO starred flatly.

"You're not buying that, are you?

YOSO clicked her teeth, confirming what he has already guessed. "You and I both know the television is the very first thing you'd unpack."

"Alright," Beck sighed, letting his arms fall to his sides in defeat. "I guess you caught me. There's only thing left to do now." Abruptly, he pointed behind YOSO and yells, "Hey, what's that over there?!"

He turned on his heel and made his daring escape as YOSO risked a glance behind herself. She looked back just as he set foot off the stage. Curling her hands into fists, she shouted—"Oi!"—and ran after him.

Meanwhile, Ronaldo was entering his room.

"Woah!" He said in wonder. It was just like his room in Beach City, except, of course, instead of his window overlooking the boardwalk, it delivered a view of the beach.

"The detail is impeccable," he observed.

"They must be aliens who can read my mind! Get out, get out, get out!" He hit his head to get the "aliens" to stop reading his mind.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Leela said, leaning on Ronaldo's doorway.

"Oh, hello. You're one of the hosts, right?" Ronaldo asked, slightly skeptical.

"Indeed I am, how astute of you to notice," Leela replied. An awkward silence passed between the pair a moment.

"What do you guys want with us?" Ronaldo asked.

"It'a just like Beck said," Leela explained.

"We want to see your reactions to your fans."

"Fans? Like, people that follow my blog?" Ronaldo asked.

"More or less," Leela said. "Like, me for example."

"You're a fan of me?" Ronaldo asked.

Leela entered the room, opting to sit on Ronaldo's desk chair now. "Yep. Always have. I guess you remind of myself. I enjoy speculating, analyzing, theorizing, like you." Leela said, beaming.

"Wow. My very own fan. This won't turn out bad for me, right?" Ronaldo checked.

Leela giggled. "Of course not."

Suddenly, two figures darted past Ronaldo's open door.

"Give it back, thief!" YOSO yelled.

"Make me!" Beck responded.

"What was that?" Ronaldo asked.

Leela let out an inhale and exhale before saying, "This is gonna be fun."

After about five minutes of running, Beck stepped on a loose shoelace and trips, falling on his elbows with his hands holding the device in relative safety above the floor. Surprisingly enough, that does nothing to stop the portal machine from firing a beam towards the floor several feet away, opening a window ten feet across. It emits a faint, slightly-sinister, red light.

Beck picked himself up as YOSO looked over the location featured in the floor. She glared at him accusingly, holding out a hand to present the predicament.

"I'll get rid of it," he assured her flippantly.

"Just give me a sec to adjust the settings."

He twisted a knob—an action that causes him to lose his grip on the remote and send it flying towards the fiery hole.

"No!" YOSO shouted, fingers tangling themselves in her hair in panic.

"Relax." He traced an arc in front of himself. "With the path it's traveling, the machine will land safely on the other—"

When the machine is halfway over the portal, a column of fire bursted forth from the floor. After a few seconds, it retreated, leaving the ash of the machine to sprinkle into the portal. Satisfied with its work, the window in the floor closes with a twinkle, taking the remnants of the remote with it.

"—side," Beck finished, deadpan. "Oops." YOSO stared at the floor, slack-jawed and horror-stricken.

The Crystal Gems, including Steven and Connie, all exited their rooms at the same time.

"This is amazing! It's just like my house, except the view is different, and there's no Temple," Steven reported. A small Roar of contentment could be heard from the room. "Lion seeks to like it too."

"Same here, what about you three?" Connie asked the Gems.

"Same," Amethyst said. "It's pretty cool that I have a window."

"Am I the only one that's a little freaked out by this?" Pearl said, looking unsure of herself.

"Yes," Garnet replied flatly.

"Come on, Pearl," Steven encouraged. "Don't be so nervous. Garnet said these people won't hurt us. Now, who wants to watch "Lonely Blade" with me in my room?"

"I will," Connie volunteered.

"Alright," Amethyst agreed.

"Pearl and I will as well," Garnet said.

"We will?" Pearl asked. Garnet turned to the unsure gem.

"Yes."

"Great," Steven said, opening his door. "After you all."

The five entered the room to kill time in style.

YOSO made a series of distressed sounds while waving at the floor. She finished her unintelligible rant by covering her face with her hands in dismay.

Beck chuckled weakly. "Sorry?" he offered as apology.

YOSO glared halfheartedly and sighs. She checked her watch and starts walking. "I have to get going." She pulled out a phone to call another Uber while walking toward the door.

"What? Why?" Beck called after her.

She paused her stride to answer. "The only reason I came here was that device, and now that it's gone"—she put a blaming emphasis on the word—"I have no reason to stay. Simple."

Beck placed a hand to the back of his head, the action making his hat tilt up in the front. He rushed ahead of YOSO and plants himself in the doorway, pressing his palms to the frame to block YOSO's exit.

"You can't leave," he stated.

"Why not?"

"Because..." He paused to think, then his eyes light up with an idea. "I need a new portal device."

She curled her hands into fists. "Maybe you should have thought of that before you opened a portal to H-E-double-hockey-sticks!"

"Can't you make new one?" he pleaded.

"Not for you."

"Fine," he said, then holds out a hand, "then give me the blueprints so I can make it myself."

"No way! You'll burn those, too!" She jabbed a finger to his chest. "Beck, there is nothing you could say that will make me stay here another moment, so unless you'd like to be forcibly pushed out of that doorway, I suggest you get out of my way."

They stared at each other for one intense moment. Eventually, Beck sighed in defeat and lowered his arms. "Alright," he conceded. "I can't keep you here." He stepped out of the way, staring at the floor droopily.

YOSO nodded gratefully, then steps forward. Just as she walked past him, Beck snapped to attention and swiped her hat off her head. YOSO's hand flew up and tangles in the exposed hair. She whipped around, mouth agape in shock. "Give it back!" she demanded.

"Hmm." Beck closed one eye and peers into the hat. "I wonder if they're are in here..."

YOSO reached for the hat, but Beck stepped away. "I said, give it /back/," she repeated, latching on to the other end of her hat.

"I can't do the show without the portal device," Beck argued, pulling the hat towards himself.

"Maybe I'd help if you hadn't stolen it from me in the first place," YOSO retorted, tugging in the opposite direction.

The two ended up in a tug-of-war. The hat stretched taut between them. Just as it started to rip, Laina walked in from the main set.

"Hey Beck, I gotta question, what's with..." she noticed YOSO and Beck's predicament. Sighing in exasperation, she went up to the feuding hosts and gave them both a flick on their foreheads.

"Ow," Beck and YOSO whimpered, holding their foreheads. Their grip on the hat loosened and Laina seized the opportunity to take it from them.

"That was a cheap shot," YOSO mumbled, looking up at Laina through her hair.

"Hello to you, too, YOSO," Laina chirped. "Nice to see ya."

"Likewise; now can I flick you so we're even?"

Laina ignored her and paced a little, mulling over the object of conflict in her hand. "Your hat doesn't look too good." Stretched-out as it is, the hat flapped loosely when she holds it up for further inspection.

"I'll fix it," Beck offered, jumping to his feet. He reached for the blue garment, only to have Laina slap his hand away.

"Owww."

"You really think I'm going to let you have it?"

"Ha-ha," YOSO sneered. She put her thumb to her nose, wiggles her fingers, and stuck out her tongue. Beck could only scowl at YOSO's taunt.

"You're not getting it either," Laina said

YOSO froze, then blinked blankly; and Beck allowed himself a triumphant smirk.

"But it's my hat!" she exclaimed.

"I'm not giving this hat to any of you until you tell me what's going on."

"Beck stole my device," YOSO argued, pointing at the culprit for emphasis, "and burnt it to ash to boot."

"Not my fault," Beck defended himself, raising his hand to get Laina's attention.

"Is too your fault!" YOSO insisted.

"Is not!" Beck countered.

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too." Beck switched, trying to pull a "Duck Season, Rabbit Season."

"Is not! Wait." She tilted her head back in disappointment. "Ugh, I can't believe I fell for that."

Laina rolled her eyes. "Beck, why do you want her hat?"

Beck was unapologetic in his explanation.

"Because she won't make a new portal device for me and I thought maybe the blueprints for it would be in the hat."

"Alright," Laina said, then hands the hat back to its rightful owner. YOSO took it with a grateful smile, but that smile quickly turned sour when Laina says, "You're not leaving 'til you make that device of his."

"What?" YOSO hissed. "A-are you out of your mind? Why should I do anything for him after what he's done?"

"You know full well that if you don't, he'll just steal yours again."

YOSO gave Beck a glare out of the corner of her eye. He waves good-naturedly in response. YOSO glanced at Laina, questioning the older girl's judgement. Laina nodded solemnly, assuring YOSO that the decision is final. The latter stared at the floor in defeat.

"Well, this deal worked out for me," Beck chirped, tipping his hat. "Now if you'll excuse me, ladies..." He turned on his heel and makes it a few yards before Laina called after him, "You're not getting off that easy."

Beck froze, shoulders rising protectively at her icy tone. He looked back and sees her crossing her arms, gesturing with her head for him to come back. He obliged, advancing notably more slowly than how he left.

"You're going to get YOSO whatever supplies she needs," Laina told him. "Anything she asks for while she's here, you'll have to bring them to her."

"What, so I have to be her butler?" he joked.

Laina does not laugh. "Yes."

Beck blanched. "Say again?"

"Yes, you're going to be her butler. That's how you'll pay for the device," Laina said.

"Ha!" YOSO laughed, pointing at Beck with a teasing finger.

"Fine," Beck grumbled. "Just let me end the show, then we can start."

The trio made their way back to the main set.

The entire cast and characters, plus YOSO, all gathered at the main set a few minutes later.

"Alright everyone here's the sitch," Beck started. "We got a bit of a snag with the portal device..."

"He destroyed it," YOSO explained flatly.

"Yes, noted YOSO," Beck grumbled.

"Speaking of, Everyone, YOSO, YOSO, everyone."

"YOSO! I can't believe you didn't want to be on the show with us! I'm having so much fun with Ronaldo!" Leela said excitedly, gesturing to the elder Fryman brother standing next to her.

"Nice to see you too, Leela," YOSO greeted.

"Anyway, I have to gather up some supplies so that the portal device can be built and we ACTUALLY have a way to get you guys back home when a new episode is coming, whenever that is," Beck explained, winking at the camera afterwards.

"Wait?! You mean we're stuck here?!" Pearl panicked.

"For now," Beck clarified. "YOSO, despite her stubbornness, is really good with this type of thing. So, while I'm helping her, does anyone have an idea of a segment we can do?"

Cake didn't give a response, being too busy flirting with Sadie, who's face portrayed a "please help me" expression.

AJ gave a shrug.

"I got nothing," Laina said.

"Oh! I have one..." Leela started excitedly.

"Nothing?!" Beck yelled. Leela simply poured in annoyance.

"Not exactly a good start, Becky," YOSO teased.

"You shut up," Beck said to YOSO before turning back to everyone else. "Alright, fine. I think we have enough footage to work with where we can make a solid introduction episode. So, I guess you all can do what you like while I help YOSO complete the new portal device. Clear?"

Everyone nodded in affirmation. With that, Beck turned back to the camera.

"Well, you heard it folks. That's the end of our first episode of "What Say You?" If any of you lovely viewers at home have a suggestion for something for us to talk about, let us know and we just may give you a shout out. Finally, if you want to be on the show with us, send us an application and we'll get back to you, spaces are limited, so don't delay."

"You're allowing more co-hosts?" YOSO asked.

"Yeah, you did," Beck pointed out.

"And I've regretted it ever since," YOSO replied.

"No you haven't," Beck denied.

"Yeah, I actually have," YOSO said.

The two began to go at it again, leaving Beck to distracted to end the show, at least until Leela appeared in front of them.

"Goodnight everybody! See you next time!"

The camera faded to black.

 **And there you have it! The first episode of "What Say You?" So, I think what's going to go down is that after Episode 2 or 3, I'll be updating this story in accordance to when Steven Universe as a show is going on. This way, I'll have ample content to talk about besides just fandom stuff. Also, a special thanks to YeOldeStrangeOne for inspiring me to write this story AND for appearing in this chapter.**

 **If anyone's interested in being part of the show, submit an OC with the sheet that can be found in the preview chapter.**

 **Have a great day!**


	3. Episode 2: YOSO and The Smothering

**What Say You? Episode 2**

* * *

The camera fades in, and we find that it is not Beck, but Laina, sitting in the center host chair. Leela and AJ are sitting in the two seats beside her.

"Gooooooooooood evening everybody, and welcome to Episode 2 of "What Say You?" The only show that brings you up close and personal with your favorite Steven Universe characters, who we all have here today."

The camera cuts back to show all the characters sitting on the two couches on opposite sides of the sets. The gems, Lapis, Peridot, Pumpkin, Lion, Steven, and Connie on one to Laina's right, and the rest on the other, to Laina's left.

"Unfortunately, Beck couldn't be here tonight, since he's helping special guest YOSO build a new portal device," AJ explained.

"...and Cake is... helping?" Leela said, unsure of herself.

"We'll just show you," Laina explained.

* * *

"Give me back my Oreos you dessert loving jerk!" Beck yelled as he chased Cake around the room, the dessertsexual holding a box of Beck's fav. dessert/snack.

As they were doing this, YOSO could be seen at the center of the room, molding the framework with what would become a brand-new portal device.

She gave out a huge sigh. "This is why I needed to stop hosting these shows," she remarked.

* * *

"So, with those three busy, and this hiatus approaching Gravity Falls lengths, it's time to see what we'll reveal to the characters about their fandom, and here to decide that we have the Wheel of Fandom," Leela said.

AJ, who the wheel was located behind, spun the wheel. "Wheel of Fandom, turn, turn, what about the fandom shall the characters learn?"

Before the wheel could land on a sieve however, a squeal was heard from the set.

"Leela! What the heck?!" Laina chastised, rubbing.

"It's here! It's here! It's here!" She said enthusiastically, taking the occasional glance at her phone, which held the information she was so excited about.

"What's here?" Steven asked, curious.

"It's 'The Smothering,'" Leela said, "the full episode just got uploaded." A look of realization adorned her visage. "Let's have everyone react to it!"

Laina and AJ contemplates Leela's proposition for a quick moment.

"Alright."

"I don't see why not."

"What's 'The Smothering?'" Connie asks.

"You'll see, but first, Leela, AJ, set up the big screen," Laina ordered. "I've got an AU to explain."

As AJ and Leela went off camera to prepare the big screen for the viewing, Laina began her spiel. As she talked the screen lowered in front of the window.

"The Smothering takes place in an AU called the Momswap AU," she explained. "It's probably the most popular one in the whole fandom. Basically, Jasper, Lapis, and Peridot take the place of The Crystal Gems while Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl take the place of the Homeworld gems. They raise Steven - who is still Rose's - just like the you guys do..." Laina pointed to the Gems. "...albeit with less crying and more infighting. There are a couple more versions, but this one is the most popular."

"So... in this alternate reality, we're aligned with Homeworld?" Pearl said, utterly astonished there was even a possibility.

"That's right, it's quite the interesting scenario actually," Laina commented. "Are we good to go?"

"Yep!" AJ replied, sitting in his chair with s laptop.

"Us too!" Steven said as he and the rest of the characters either sat on their couches, which were rotated to the face the screen, or on the floor as if they were watching a movie.

"Alright, let's see this sucker," Leela said, excited to finally see the fan-made episode.

AJ presses play and the video came to life.

 **The Smothering**

 ***Black screen "opens eyes" to reveal Peridot looking toward viewer***

 **Steven: *yawns***

 **Peridot: *reaching forward* "Careful, Steven. Don't bite down; you'll break the thermometer."**

"Wait, so it's just a series of pictures?" Connie asked.

"The animation quality does look fairly cheap," Garnet stated.

"They're average Joe's with small budgets, what'ya expect? Avatar?" AJ asked.

"That sounds nothing like me," Peridot said, to the belief of no one.

 **Steven: *gagging slightly***

 **Peridot: "Ah, 98.6! Good. Nothing to worry about."**

 ***Shot switches to Steven***

 **Steven: *pulling off medical equipment* "Uh, Peridot, do we really have to do this every day? I mean, couldn't we maybe do the health checkups once a week…?"**

 **Peridot: *looking at medical equipment screen and ignoring Steven getting out of bed* "No, this is fine. It's better to gather data as frequently as possible."**

 **Steven: *walks down stairs* "You know, data's not gonna stop me from getting sick again."**

 **Peridot: "It's good to be prepared, Steven."**

"Looks like Peridot takes after you Pearl," Amethyst teased, elbowing the bird mom, who had a slight look of discomfort at the images shown before her.

 **Steven: *sighs* *opens fridge door* "Okay, but I just don't want to you waste too much of your time worrying about me." *pulls out materials for a sandwich***

"Classic Steven, selfless no matter the universe," Amethyst said, patting Steven on the back.

Laina was about to say something before Leela put her hand over her mouth. "Not the time," she said.

 **Peridot: *incredulous sound* "You can't 'waste time' worrying."**

"Yep, definitely Pearl," Garnet snarked.

 ***Warp pad activates, revealing Jasper and Lapis***

Said aquatic gem paled at the sight.

"Seriously! How does that thing work?!" Ronaldo shouted, hung up on the warp pad.

 **Jasper: "We're back."**

Those who had met Jasper before were caught off-guard with her tone of voice.

 **Steven: *waves with butter-knife in hand* "Hey Jasper! Hey Lapis!"**

 **Peridot: "Steven! Put that knife down. You'll cut yourself."**

Steven, Connie, Sadie, and Onion giggled at the humorous delivery.

 **Steven: *sets knife down* "Hey guys."**

 **Lapis: "Hey Steven!"**

"Woah, someone's happier," Amethyst said.

"Well at least you got to be the gem you played," Peridot grumbled, still annoyed at the fact that she was the Pearl when she should have been the Garnet, but since she was the Pearl and Lapis was the Amethyst, then that meant…

 **Jasper: "Hello Steven. Did you sleep well?"**

Amethyst couldn't contain her laughter.

Two of Garnet's three eyes went wide as Jasper spoke.

"How is that clod the Garnet?" Peridot asked.

"Maybe because she's able to pass on wisdom? Just not the kind Garnet gives?" Sadie proposed.

 **Steven: "Yeah, I slept pretty great… at least until Peridot woke me up again with her health checkup…"**

Greg leaned in to whisper something to Pearl. "You don't do that, do you?"

"Of course not," she denied, though when she turned to face Greg, his face indicated he didn't believe her. "Okay maybe a few times," she admitted.

 **Jasper: "Health checkup? Are you sick?"**

 **Lapis: "You don't look sick?"**

 **Steven: "No, I'm not sick. Peridot's just been doing checkups on me every day since I got that cold."**

 **Jasper: *to Peridot* "You're still doing that?!"**

 **Peridot: "Yes, I'm 'still' doing that, Jasper. Unlike some gems, I actually care about Steven's safety."**

"Someone get the pepper, 'cause Peridot's bringing on the salt!" AJ yelled.

 **Jasper: "We all care about Steven, Peridot. You're just being overbearing."**

 **Peridot: *visibly offended* "I'M not overbearing! I'm… maternal. Steven, tell her."**

"Steven, am I overbearing?" Pearl asked.

"Not as much as before, though, even then, this Peridot is more overbearing than you were," he replied.

 **Steven: *frozen with sandwich halfway to face* *looks away* "Well, uh, you did take my second pillow away… 'cause you said it might be… dangerous."**

 ***Jasper and Lapis glare at Peridot***

 **Peridot: "I was worried about you being smothered in your sleep. Anyway, you don't need two."**

 **Steven: "It was nicer with two, though." *bites sandwich***

"This is a really good impression of you, who's doing it?" Connie asked.

"M.K. Atwood, she also runs a podcast with the people that create your show," Laina explained.

"Wait, that's a girl!?" Steven asked, looking incredulously at the screen.

"Ha! You sound like a girl," Amethyst teased.

 **Jasper: *to Peridot* "For someone so worried about smothering, you seem to be doing a lot of it."**

"Oh! Shut down by the J-squad!" Amethyst commented.

 **Lapis: "Oh-hoooo!"**

 **Peridot: *dramatic inhale* "Jasper… don't you perhaps have something HEAVY you need to be MOVING around?"**

 **Jasper: *glares flatly at Peridot* *turns to Steven* "Steven, we're going out on a mission. Would you like to come with us?"**

 **Steven: "I can go on the mission?!"**

 **Peridot: "WHAT?!" *falls from loft* "S-Steven can't go on the mission! It's too dangerous! He's not ready! He doesn't have any of his powers! He can't—"**

"So, this takes place during an earlier time in Steven's development as a Crystal Gem," Pearl observed.

 **Jasper: "I ASKED. STEVEN." *turns to Steven* "Don't worry, Steven. We'll be there to protect you."**

"Shut down by the J-squad again!" Amethyst yelled.

 **Lapis: "Yeah, Steven! Come with us! It'll be great! You'll get to see us fight a giant monster up close!"**

"I sound ridiculous," Lapis commented.

"That's not true, you sound perfectly fine," Peridot argued.

 **Peridot: *grabbing Steven* "No he won't!" *squeezing Steven tightly* "He has to stay at a reasonable distance."**

 **Steven: *breaks out of Peridot's hold* "I wanna go on the mission!"**

"Yeah, fight the power!" Sadie and Amethyst yelled together to the latter's shock.

 **Lapis: "AHH! Steven! Your first mission! You're gonna have so much fun!"**

 ***Lapis and Steven both laugh while Lapis holds him in the air and Peridot tries to keep her hands below Steven***

Lapis let loose a small smile at the tender contact on the screen between herself and Steven.

 **Peridot: *small sounds of worry and despair crescendo into a worried shout* "STEVEN WAIT! You're still wearing your pajamas!"**

"Oh yeah, I am, aren't I?" Steven realized as everyone else chuckled.

 ***Scene changes to Steven and the gems coming through the warp pad to a grassy location***

 **Steven: "Whoa!"**

 **Peridot: *slams helmet onto Steven's head and clips it* *pulling Steven close* "Okay, Steven, let's wait here while Jasper and Lapis scout ahead. That way, we'll always be close to the warp pad in case anything dangerous happens!"**

 **Lapis: "Hey, Steven, come look at this! It's super gross!"**

 **Steven: *pulls away from Peridot and runs over to Lapis* "Okay!"**

 **Peridot: *reaches for Steven***

"N'awwww," Connie said, a sucker for fluff such as this.

 **Steven: *looking at brown sludge* "What is this stuff?"**

"It appears to be some kind of extraterrestrial viscous liquid," Ronaldo commented.

"We can see that, genius," Sadie snarked.

 **Lapis: "We don't know. It's some kind of slime residue made by the monster we were tracking." *uses hydrokinesis to pick some up* "It's harmless to us, but it's killing all the plants around here." *moves blob slightly closer to Steven* "Plus, it's totally gross."**

 **Steven: *laughing* "Lapis, don't—"**

Lapis looked on to her on-screen self in slight jealousy. That version of herself never went through the horrors she went through.

 **Peridot: *snatches up Steven* "Get that muck away from him! That could be infectious."**

 **Steven: "Peridot…" *breaks free from her grasp and walks away***

 **Peridot: *watches Steven leaving***

 ***The blob moves toward Peridot***

 **Peridot: *notices blob* "Lazuli…***

 ***The blob turns into a hand shape***

 **Peridot: "Lapis, don't you dare!"**

 ***The blob starts attacking Peridot, who makes distressed noises as she avoids it and shields herself against it***

 **Peridot: "Lapis, no!"**

 ***Shot switches to Steven taking off the helmet. In the background, the blob chases a yelling Peridot, who trips and falls onto her face. The hand-blob strikes down at her as she yells "No!" and uses her fingers to helicopter away, still yelling***

The laughter of everyone, even Lapis, Pearl, and Peridot, lightened the mood considerably.

 **Jasper: "Steven! Over here." *standing by pillar with a pink diamond-shaped symbol in it* *knocks over pillar to span muck stream* "Climb across."**

 **Steven: *hums uneasily, looking at muck***

 **Jasper: "Stay calm, Steven. Use your arms to balance and walk slowly. Crawl if you need to."**

"Hmmmm, perhaps I give too little credit to Jasper," Garnet postulates.

 **Steven: *looks determined* *climbs onto pillar carefully and beings walking* *rises up off of pillar***

 **Peridot: *carrying Steven while using finger-copter to fly* "Careful, Steven." *sets Steven down on other side* *puts helmet back on Steven***

 **Steven: *sulks away***

 **Jasper: *glares at an oblivious Peridot***

 ***The blob attacks Peridot and knocks her over. Peridot grunts. Jasper walks away***

 ***Shot switches to Steven pouting***

 **Jasper: *walks up* "Steven, when you're in the field, it's important to obtain as much knowledge of the area as possible. So that you have the tactical advantage to crush your opponents! *points at large rock* "Get on top of that vantage point and tell me if you see anything important."**

"Is everything in this world exactly the same as ours besides the obvious ones?" Garnet asked.

"Not necessarily," Laina replied. "I'll go into it more next time, promise."

 **Steven: *salutes* *runs toward large rock* *climbs up to the top* "Cool…"**

 **Jasper: "What do you see?"**

 **Steven: "Well, I can see a lot of things! I can see a big lake over that way, uh, there's a bunch of rocks and what looks like more broken pillars up ahead, and then there's what kind of looks like a big clearing where some trees have fallen down."**

"I wonder if there's a place like that back home," Steven wondered, awed by the sight.

 **Peridot: *still muddy* *walks over* "Ah! Steven! Stay still, Steven! I'm coming!" *climbs up slowly* *grabs Steven* "Phew, that was close. You could have fallen and seriously damaged your cranium. At least you were wearing your helmet."**

Amethyst and Connie chuckled, though for differing reasons.

 **Lapis: *flies over and grabs Steven* "Hey Steven! Want me to fly you around and look for the monster?"**

 **Steven: "Do I?!"**

 **Lapis: "Great! We'll go right now!" *flies up with a Steven in tow***

"Hey, it's like that one time I showed you the world," Steven commented.

 ***Steven is laughing. Peridot looks stunned that Lapis just did that. She growls and activates her finger-copter to fly up after them, but is stopped by Jasper***

 **Jasper: "Peridot."**

 **Peridot: "Jasper! What are you—!"**

 **Steven: "Don't worry, Peridot! I'll be fine! I'm with Lapis!"**

Lapis prideful smile could have cheered up the saddest puppy.

 ***Lapis accidentally drops Steven, but she immediately dives after him to save him and lifts him back up***

 **Steven: "I'm okay!"**

Pearl, starting to grow accustomed to the whole arrangement, was starting to relax a bit more, as evidenced by how she actually chuckled slightly at the humorous moment.

 ***Peridot looks shaken and activates energy pulse directed at Jasper. Jasper slams her into the ground. Peridot groans in pain***

Peridot cringed.

 **Lapis: "She'll be fine."**

 ***Lapis and Steven fly over the grassy fields and ruins***

 **Steven: "Oh hey! There's another river! And it's filled with gross slime stuff."**

 **Lapis: "Hey! That must be where the monster is… Let's go get it!" *dives down***

 **Steven: "Whoa!"**

 ***Lapis lands hard but cushions Steven. She stands up, still holding Steven, and then drops him. Steven lands on his butt. Lapis walks away, unconcerned***

 **Steven: "Uh, Lapis, shouldn't we wait for the others?"**

 **Lapis: "It'll be fine, Steven. Come on, I bet it's over here!"**

 **Steven: *looks back uneasily, but follows Lapis* "Uh, Lapis, I'm not so sure—"**

 **Lapis: "Found it! Steven, come, look!"**

 **Steven: "Lapis!"**

 **Lapis: "Ta-da!"**

 ***Lapis gestures at the obviously fake "monster" pouring out gunk. Steven looks blankly at it and her as he approaches. He stares at the "monster" in disappointment***

"Well that's a rip-off," Amethyst commented.

 **Lapis: "Aren't you excited, Steven? It's your very first official mission monster! Isn't it cool?"**

 **Steven: "Y-yeah, it's pretty cool, I-I guess. I just didn't think it would be so… fluffy."**

 **Lapis: *pounds fist into hand* "You wanna see me beat it up?"**

Pearl and Garnet smiled slightly. While they wouldn't trade Amethyst for anything, it was still touching to see the on-screen Lapis having a big sister bond with the on-screen Steven.

 **Steven: "Okay, sure."**

 **Lapis: *smashes it instantly with giant water fist, leaving only the gem behind***

 ***Steven stares at the gem. Lapis smiles at him, clearly looking for his reaction, and the smile fades as Steven continues to stare blankly***

 **Lapis: *uneasily* "Hey, you wanna… bubble the gem?"**

 **Steven: "I can bubble gems?"**

Pearl smiled in nostalgia.

 **Lapis: "Probably! Try it out."**

 ***Steven and Lapis stare at the gem for a moment. Steven picks it up and glances toward Lapis before closing his eyes and concentrating. A pink bubble forms around the gem***

 **Lapis: "Steven, you did it! You bubbled your first gem! We should go show Jasper and Peridot!**

 **Steven: "Okay!"**

 ***Both laugh as Lapis picks up Steven, who is holding the bubble, and flies them both into the air***

"The relationship you and Lapis have is so cute," Connie commented.

" Yeah, kind of reminds me of how I am with Amethyst, except less teasing," Steven remarked.

 ***Shot changes to show Jasper sitting atop a struggling and annoyed Peridot***

 **Steven: "Hey, guys!"**

 **Lapis: "Look what Steven did!"**

 **Steven: "I bubbled a gem!"**

 **Peridot: "Steven, you're o—" *grunts as Jasper moves***

 **Jasper: *getting up* "Steven, you… bubbled a gem!"**

 ***Steven holds the bubble out proudly as Jasper and Peridot both come to look at it. Steven beams up at them for a moment before Peridot reaches out and taps the top of the bubble to send it off***

"Hey!" Steven said in indignation whereas everyone else chuckled.

 **Peridot: "Okay, good mission, everyone. Well done, Steven. Time to go home."**

 ***Scene changes to the warp pad in Steven's room in front of the Temple. Steven and Peridot appear. Steven looks disappointed***

 **Peridot: *pulls Steven close* "Oh, isn't this better, Steven? Nice and safe… Nothing dangerous capable of—" *unintelligible worrying* "You must be so relieved to be home." *pauses for a moment* "Well, you've had a busy day, Steven. Time for bed."**

 **Steven: "But it's not even lunchtime yet."**

 **Peridot: "Oh, Steven, you and your… food. Okay, you can have lunch, but then you have to put on your pajamas and go to bed."**

"You know, I'm kind of starting to see it now," Pearl hesitantly admitted.

 ***Steven looks through the screen door at the blue noontime sky beyond, then up at Peridot, who is wearing a stressed smile. Steven sighs***

 ***Scene changes to Steven in bed in his pajamas, looking extremely annoyed as light streams in. Then, the scene time-skips to show Steven still in bed after nightfall, now wearing the helmet and some medical equipment. Medical beeps are audible. Steven wakes up and sits up, clearly tired and sleepy. He tries to get out of bed and is abruptly stopped by the medical equipment, which he pulls off roughly in annoyance. ***

"This isn't gonna lead to something funny at all," Sadie remarked sarcastically.

 **The beep turns into a flatline sound. Steven heads down the stairs, taking off his helmet as he goes and tossing it onto the ground. He stomps over to the kitchen and opens the fridge. Inside are various food items and a bag labeled "Steven's spare blood". Steven gets out a jug of chocolate milk and sets it on the counter before grabbing a glass. As he begins to pour, he hears the sound of the temple door opening***

 **Peridot: *panicked* "STEVEN!"**

The sounds of everyone's uproarious laughter echoed throughout the studio.

"It's…. It's just like my mom!" Connie said as he guffawed.

 ***Steven startles and spills the rest of the milk out of the jug. Peridot appears, panicking and holding a defibrillator. She runs into the living room, looking up at the loft and then back toward Steven***

 **Peridot: *panting* "Wha…? Steven?" *sees Steven and the chocolate milk mess* "Holy stars, Steven, I thought your heart had malfunctioned! …Oh, and you spilled your milk. Really, Steven, you know better than to make snacks in the dark."**

"This is the best moment in the whole video," AJ said.

"Ditto," Leela and Laina agreed.

 **Steven: *highly annoyed* "Peridot…"**

 **Peridot: "You don't have to apologize, Steven. I'll clean this up and you can just go back to bed. I'll tuck you in when I'm done."**

"You have to admire her persistence," garnet pointed out.

 **Steven: *mutters* "I'm not tired."**

"ooooooooooooooo," Amethyst said.

 **Peridot: "What was that, Steven?"**

 **Steven: "I said I'm not tired!"**

 **Peridot: *holds up hands, surprised* "Are you upset about your milk, Steven? I-It's okay, we can go down and get you some more tomorrow."**

"Ha! That's totally what Pearl would say!" Amethyst said.

"As funny as this is, why am I being portrayed as so very arrogant?"

 **Steven: "I'm not upset about the milk! I'm upset because you wouldn't let me do anything all day, even though it was my first mission! And then, you made me go to bed at lunchtime!" *folds arms angrily, then throws them up in the air* "And it IS tomorrow! Which is why I'm not tired!" *folds arms again***

Connie chuckled, "That is so you, Steven."

 **Peridot: "Steven, I… I'm not so sure I like your tone, young man."**

 ***Steven, clearly angry, stares Peridot down. He walks over to the fridge, pulls out the red bag labeled "Steven's spare blood", drops it on the ground, and stomps on it angrily, causing the cap to fly off with a small splatter of blood***

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHH!" Amethyst and AJ yelled.

 **Peridot: "Steven! You've contaminated your plasma!"**

 ***Steven grunts angrily and storms around her, rushing toward the warp pad***

 **Peridot: "Steven? Steven, where are you going?"**

 ***Steven stands atop the warp pad, trying to activate it***

 **Peridot: *scoffs* "Steven, you can't activate the…"**

 ***The warp pad activates***

"Is it me, or is this version of Steven accomplishing things faster than the real one?" Pearl pointed out.

 **Peridot: "WAARRRPSSS! STEVEN!"**

 ***Scene changes to show the grassy area. It is now dark and rainy. Steven appears on the warp pad. He smiles in surprised, then looks determined as he runs away from it. Peridot warps in after***

 **Peridot: "Steven! Steven, come back here!" *runs after him* "You're not even wearing shoes!"**

 ***Steven is standing next to goop river. Peridot sees him***

 **Peridot: "Stev—"**

 ***Steven jumps in, getting himself all muddy, and Peridot makes an indistinct sound of worry. Steven sits up and is getting out of the river***

 **Peridot: *sound of mild disgust* "Steven? What are you doing?" *sees Steven crossing toppled pillar* *activates finger-copter* "Ah! Steven, no! Steven!"**

 ***Steven crosses the pillar quickly and lands on his face on the other side. He gets up and sprints away just before Peridot can catch up to him. Steven is running toward the rock structure***

 **Peridot: "Steven!"**

 ***Steven climbs up quickly and looks down at Peridot from the peak, breathing hard. Peridot stands on the ground, too surprised to react at first***

 **Peridot: *pleading* "Steven, please get down from there. It's dangerous. You could hurt yourself. Or—or, better yet, just stay still and I'll get you down!"**

 **Steven: *firmly* "Peridot."**

 ***Peridot and Steven maintain eye contact for a moment, Steven looking determined as Peridot looks worried. Steven's expression softens***

 **Steven: "Peridot… I'm really sorry I scared you. I know that you worry a lot when you think I'm in danger from rocks or from getting sick or being on missions, and I know it's because you care, but you can't always be there to protect me from all that stuff! You need to let me do some things on my own."**

"And here's our lesson ladies, Gentlemen, and Gems," Leela said.

"That's actually a really good lesson," Steven said. "Kind of reminds me of a 'Crying Breakfast Friends' Episode."

 ***Peridot continues to look up at Steven, and a tear slips down from behind her visor. Steven smiles softly at her. Then Steven begins to slip off of the rock. Peridot immediately panics and reaches toward him, though she's not close enough***

 **Peridot: "STEVEN!"**

 ***With an audible thunk sound, the screen goes black***

"Uh oh," Steven said.

 **Jasper: *voice distant and muffled* "Maybe we should make him wear a helmet on missions."**

"Aww, why you have to give in, sis," Amethyst said.

 ***A medical beep can be heard alongside a light groan from Steven as the screen "opens eyes" with blurry vision***

 **Peridot: *voice muffled* "I don't think he likes the helmet."**

"Well it looks like Peridot came around," Sadie remarked.

 **Jasper: *voice clearer* "What's wrong with helmets?!"**

 ***The "eyes" of the screen are completely open and the image is in focus now***

 **Lapis: *whispers* "Shh! He's waking up!"**

"Leave it to Lapithyst to put Steven first," Amethyst said.

"Lapithyst?" Lapis asked.

"Yeah, since the you up there is basically me, I figured it'd be funny if we combined our two names."

Leela meanwhile, had a realization.

"And thus, a new ship was born," she whispered.

 ***The gems turn toward the screen***

 **Lapis: "You okay, buddy?"**

 ***The shot changes to show Steven with bandages on his head and face***

 **Steven: *sounding groggy* "My head hurts."**

 **Lapis: "Well, you did fall off a rock…"**

 **Peridot: "But, Steven, I realize I may have been a bit… constraining with you lately, so I am going to be making an effort to allow you more freedom to… learn on your own."**

"Yay, happy ending!" Steven celebrated.

 **Steven: "Does this mean you're gonna stop doing health checkups?"**

 **Peridot: "Of course not, Steven. You just got concussed."**

"HAHA!" Everyone laughed at the on-screen Peridot's delivery again.

 **Steven: *looking disappointed* "Oh…"**

 ***Jasper and Lapis both glare at a very frightened Peridot***

 **Peridot: "B-But after you get better, w-we can change it to once a week! Like you wanted!"**

 **Steven: *looking surprised* "Oh! Okay. Hey, can I have my second pillow back?"**

 ***Peridot places another pillow next to Steven's head***

 **Steven: "Cool."**

 ***The screen shrinks to a star around Steven's face***

 **Steven: "My head still hurts."**

 ***The screen goes black***

"Well, that was 'The Smothering.' Any final reactions?" Laina asked.

"It was really good! I can't believe how well-made it was for something with such a low budget. And the imitation of me was amazing!" Steven complimented.

"I personally found the story and comedy to be the best part of it. Peridot's imitator had a very funny delivery and the lesson at the end is one certain people really need to learn," Connie explained.

"It was a very interesting take on Jasper. I am interested in seeing more of these alternate realties," Garnet commented.

"You and I are going to get along swimmingly," Laina commented.

"While it took a bit of getting used too, and its overall pointlessness, it was actually fairly enjoyable. I did like how they made up at the end," Pearl said.

"That was awesome! That's the most I've laughed at something in a while. Whoever did this deserve a big high-five!" Amethyst remarked.

"While the way I was portrayed was grossly inaccurate, even under the condition that it is an alternate world, I will admit I noticed the imitation had a slight basis in truth. An admirable effort," Peridot commented.

"The video-me kind of brought up some regrets of mine, but it feels nice to know that people want to see me happy. I just don't know if I'll be able to follow through on that desire," Lapis explained.

"Hey, cheer up, Lazuli. I'm sure you'll find your happiness sooner or later," Peridot comforted.

"It reminded me of watching cartoons when I was a kid," Greg said. "A+."

"I've seen better shows, but it certainly wasn't bad," Sadie remarked.

"Honestly, it was kinda boring. Was hoping there'd be a bit more action, but it was okay, I guess," Peedee said.

"Well, I think- "Ronaldo began, but was interrupted.

"Well, would you look at the time, why don't we check in on YOSO and Beck again before we sign off?" AJ asked.

"Hey! Ronaldo was going to tal- "Leela protested.

* * *

YOSO, sitting cross-legged on the floor, glanced Beck's way when he entered the room, did a double-take, then stifled a laugh with her hand. She quickly sobered up before Beck can voice his annoyance at her behavior. He took a box out of his pocket and dropped it in her lap unceremoniously before lowering himself to the floor with a grunt.

"Something bugging you?" YOSO wondered, opening the box as Beck stares daggers at the wall straight ahead.

"Cake," Beck states. "You have no idea how much trouble he causes." He stands and paces as he rambles. YOSO nods distractedly. "He's rude, he won't let me get any work done, and he's _so_ petty, he thinks he has to get revenge for every little thing. And he has no respect for personal property." YOSO straightens, tilting an ear towards him and listening intently. Beck continues, arms gesturing for emphasis, "He keeps going into my room and taking my stuff as if it's okay to just waltz into somebody else's space without permission." He looks back to see YOSO resting her chin on the back of her hand, elbow perched on knee, as she smiles amusedly.

* * *

 **Montage**

* * *

Garnet touched the tips of her fingers together, breathing calmly as she meditated. The camera panned a little to the right, and the relaxing silence is broken by Cake putting his elbow on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly and he took it has a cue to click his teeth and wink flirtatiously. "Hey," he said.

Moments later, he was tossed onto the floor several yards away.

* * *

Laina searched the cupboard, pushing items around tiredly. "Where is it?" she mumbled. Apparently deciding "it" is not in the cupboard, she closed it and found Cake leaning against the next one with a lecherous smile.

"Looking for me?" he asked.

Tired as she is, Laina scowled and muttered, "No. And I will never _be_ looking for you. And if that cupboard you're blocking has my coffee in it, mark my words when I say I will rip out your arms to get to it."

Cake grinned nervously and steps away. "All yours," he gestured with a small flourish.

* * *

"You're the only one who understands," sniffed Cake. He held the box of Oreos closer to his chest, cuddling it as if it could give his broken heart solace.

Sadly, the box was snatched away from him. Surprised at the sudden emptiness in his arms, Cake looked up, curiosity and sadness in his eyes that the Oreos, too, have left him.

Beck loomed over the desertsexual, box of Oreos in hand, jaw set, and with a threatening glare. "Yeah, not happening," he growled.

Cake jumped to his feet and whipped a candy cane out of his pocket. He took up a fencing stance and pointed the candy at Beck's nose. "I challenge thee to a duel," he proclaimed, "for the love of the Oreos."

Beck furrowed his brow in confusion, then narrowed his eyes with determination.

* * *

 **One Trouncing Later**

* * *

Beck trudged through the hall with a slight limp. Clothes disheveled, arms bruised, and face dusted with dirt, his scowl made him look all the sullener. He passed by AJ, who asks, "Whoa, what happened to you?"

"I don't wanna talk about it," Beck grumbled, continuing is zombie-like gait.

* * *

 **End of Montage**

* * *

Beck looked back from his tirade to see YOSO resting her chin on the back of her hand, elbow perched on knee, as she smiled amusedly.

"What's so funny?" he asked flatly, letting his arms fall to his sides.

She patted the spot next to her. "Come, my child, so that I may bestow wisdom upon you."

Beck took a seat and waited curiously. YOSO started, "See, there's this wonderful thing called karma..."

The curiosity quickly turned into a flat stare.

"What?" YOSO shifted to sit facing him with her legs tucked under herself. "You know I'm right."

"Oh, come on," Beck argued. "I wasn't that bad."

"You think so? Everything you just said about Cake, I could say about you."

"I wasn't rude..."

"You made fun of Stan," YOSO cut in.

Beck continued, "...I let you get work done..."

"I couldn't go five minutes without having to stop you from messing with someone. And that someone was usually _me_."

"...I wasn't petty..."

"You started an entire prank war in the studio just to get back at everyone!"

"...and I have respect for personal property." He closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Dude, _why_ am I here right now?" She held out her arms to take in the studio.

Beck pursed his lips and glanced at the floor. "Alright, you may have a point with all that—"

" _May_?" YOSO repeated.

"You _do_ have a point with all that," he corrected himself, "but you still kept me around, so I couldn't have been that bad."

YOSO rolled her eyes and took her project in hand. "Whatever you say, Beck. The point is, what goes around comes around. So now _you_ have a thorn in your side that gets in the way of your work. You've gotta deal with it."

"Great," Beck muttered ruefully, resting his head in his hands. "How'd you do it?"

"How'd I manage to keep a studio running without letting you—any of you—burn it down?" YOSO clarified. Beck nodded.

"Simple: take care of everyone. Remember that everyone in this place—guest star, character, strange unidentifiable entity that haunts the bathroom—they've got feelings, too. The show's not just about you: if they're here, it's about them, too. Yeah, it's your show, but they should still get spotlights that showcase them." YOSO grinned. "That, and make sure you've got a bit of leverage over the more troublesome ones."

Beck chuckled lightly at the humorous comment. "So, I guess I just need to grow up, huh?"

"Heck no," YOSO said. "Look at us, we talk about cartoons everyday _with_ the characters. That ship sailed a long time ago. It just means you have to take on a _bit_ more responsibility."

Beck looked up at the ceiling in contemplation, "Well, I guess I can do that," he reasoned. "Thanks, YOSO."

"Yes, I'm awesome, I know. Now may you leave me be so I can finish this portal gun so I can go home?" YOSO asked, a little forcefully.

Beck got up. "Sure," he said before he left and YOSO resumed her work.

* * *

 **One Hour Later**

* * *

"Well, here it is, a new portal gun, now that it's done, I can go, right?"

Laina inspected the new piece of machinery, she smiled in satisfaction. "Sure can. Thanks so much for doing this YOSO."

"Yeah, fine. Now, YOSO is out, peace!" YOSO said as she turned to leave, but before she could, AJ reached out and grabbed her shoulder.

"What the?!" She yelled in surprise before she found herself, Beck, Leela, Laina, and AJ in a group hug.

"We're gonna miss you, YOSO," the four said together.

"Haha, okay, emotional goodbye, gotta go now, guys," she said as she tried to pry herself from the hug in a shaky tone of voice.

The four obliged YOSO's request. "Sure," Beck said. "Take care of yourself, YOSO."

"You know it," she said as she made way for the exit. But before she did, she stopped, "Hey Beck!"

"Yeah?" Beck acknowledged.

"Good Luck. Remember what I told you," YOSO reminded.

"You bet," Beck said.

"Well, in that case, Goodbye everyone!" YOSO said before she exited the studio.

"See ya!" The four hosts said to the person that had brought them together in the first place. Right after this, the fifth one came from off screen, a box of Oreos seen in his hand and a singular Oreo in his hand.

"What happened? Did I miss something?" Cake asked.

Beck rolled his eyes before turning to the camera, "Well, that's all the time we have for this episode. Join us next time when we really go more in-depth with AUs. See ya then!"

* * *

 **Fade to Black**

* * *

 **Somewhere**

* * *

YOSO, and her fellow former What Do Ya Think co-hosts, Ian and Millie, watched as the episode came to a close.

"Why'd you just let him keep it?" Millie asked as she packed up a suitcase.

"Eh, at this point, it'd be too much of a distraction, we have packing to do after all," YOSO said, packing up a camera.

"So, how long you give him until his show falls apart?" Millie asked in a betting mood.

He'd last three months, tops." YOSO replied.

"Well, maybe not three months..." Ian, packing up the fridge, commented.

"You're right; make that two months."

"Such faith," Millie said, rolling her eyes.

"Well, regardless of how long it is, he'll keep trying to make it work, even when it seems close to impossible. He's stubborn that way. A foolish, but admirable quality," YOSO replied.

A moment of silence passed between the trio. "So, you guys want to get something to eat?" Ian asked.

Another moment passed before the girls, in unison, responded, "Yeah."

* * *

 **Fade to Black**

* * *

 **Hey Guys, FanficFan920 here.**

 **First of all, thank you to all you amazing readers that took the time to read my work, it means the world.**

 **Second, I would like to thank LainaFantasyGirl for transcribing The Smothering for me. That was a big help.**

 **Lastly, I'd like to thank YeOldeStrangeOne who provided most of YOSO's lines and agreed to appear in these first two chapters.** **YOSO is an amazing writer when it comes to deadpan humor and I only hope to be as good as her some day in that regard. Thank you, YOSO, for everything.**

 **As for the next episode, I don't know exactly when it'll come out. I'm currently involved in multiple collaborations right now, have several other projects I want to work on and, of course, the ever present "Real Life."**

 **Well, that's all from me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time! Make sure to voice your thoughts in the reviews!**


End file.
